Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal harnesses and particularly to shock absorbing animal harness systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, small pets such as dogs have been controlled by leashes. A leash is typically a length of rope or leather that has a handle on one end and a clip on the other. The leash is typically attached to a collar that fits around the pet""s neck. The problem with this arrangement is that when the pet pulls on the leash, it often results in choking the animal as well as putting unnecessary strain on the animal""s neck and shoulder muscles. Harnesses have been developed for use with working animals. These harnesses apply pressure to the back and shoulders of the animal and do not tend to choke the animal. However, again, if the animal suddenly strains against the leash, it can be injured. Most pet owners do not keep their pets in a harness. Collars are preferred because they can be used to hold identification for the animal and collars tend to look better, and easier than a large harness to put on the animal.
To prevent injury to pets from choking or strain, shock-absorbing leashes have been designed. These leashes do not prevent choking; however, they do lessen the jolt experienced by the animal when it pulls on the leash. Examples of these designs are found in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,701 to Taylor discloses a leash that has a tube attached to one end of a leather strap. The tube is fitted with a length of elastic shock cord. One end of the elastic cord is attached to the strap. As an animal pulls on the leash, the shock cord stretches and contracts to absorb any minor jolts caused by the animal""s movement. There is a device built into the tube that limits the movement of the shock cord to prevent excessive stretching of the cord. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,146,876 and 5,873,328 disclose devices that have a first non-elastic strap, and a second elastic strap position in parallel. As tension is applied to the leashes, the elastic portion stretches until its limit is reached. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,764 discloses a leash that has a non-elastic portion and an elastic portion is series. Unlike the Taylor Patent, there is no tube used to control the movement of the elastic portion. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,129 discloses a leash similar to Taylor""s in that it uses a tube to hold a length of elastic shock cord to absorb shock caused by the animal""s movement.
Although of these devices are improvements over a straight leash, they still apply all of the force of the leash onto the neck of the animal. As mentioned above, harnesses may be used to spread out the load, but most harnesses are made of rigid material and, used with the elastic leashes, are not optimally suited to cushion the impact of strain placed on the animal""s body.
The instant invention solves all of these problems. The invention is a multi-directional, dynamic, and self-equalizing shock-absorbing harness system for small animals. The system has a xe2x80x9charness portionxe2x80x9d that uses a neck collar and a body strap, which can be connected in many different variations. The key to the system, however, is the shock cord configuration. One end of the lateral shock cord attaches to a loop formed on the collar part of the harness portion. This shock cord passes backwards and connects to a ring, through which, passes a second shock cord that is generally perpendicular to the first shock cord. The second shock cord is attached to loops on the body strap portion of the harness portion. A standard leash is then attached to the rear ring.
Because the leash is attached to the shock cords, instead of the body harness directly, the energy of violent pulling on the leash is absorbed by the shock cords and is, in turn, spread over the dog""s body. Moreover, because the ring slides over the second length of shock cord, the force is transferred equally, regardless of the animal""s direction of pull. This enables the leash to be self-equalizing and multi directional. This ability better enables a handler to keep the animal in proper position. It also reduces strain on the handler, making the job of handling the animal easier.
There are several variations of how the shock cords and harness system can be constructed. For example, one design uses adjustable straps and quick disconnect fasteners to form the harness portion of the system. Another design uses elastic bands to form the harness portion of the system. The collar and body strap may be connected by a strap running along the belly, and/or the back, of the animal. Finally, the configuration for the first and second shock cords can be varied in many different ways as well.
It is an object of this invention to produce a shock absorbing harness system for small animals.
It is another object of this invention to produce a shock absorbing harness system that reduces strain on the animal""s neck and shoulders.
It is yet another object of this invention to produce a shock absorbing harness system that can be easily placed on an animal.
It is another object of this invention to produce a shock absorbing harness system that has the ability to align forces of tension along one single axis.
It is yet a further object of this invention to produce a shock absorbing harness system that reduces strain on the animal""s handler during use.